User blog:TheFreddyFromThePizzaria/Expansions to Equestria in Peril's Backstory (MLP Season 8 spoilers, believe it or not)
So, after the MLP EIP roleplay started, we gained new information about the MLP universe... So, how does the Equestria in Peril lore get affected by it? Well, it gets expanded. First off, let's start with the Season 7 finale. (Yes, START. Some of Season 8 got leaked, believe it or not, and to avoid inconsistencies, I'll be taking that into account when roleplaying Sunlight. Besides, why not use it to expand the universe?) So, in the Season 7 finale, Starswirl and his allies were brought back by Twilight, and their magic continued to spread. This may seem to go against Sunlight searching for Starswirl and getting friendship stuff instead, but remember-Starswirl was "reformed" (he was never really evil, but.. he's converted over to friendship). Therefore, reference to him would reference his newer work, and not his older. This actually reinforces that opening scene, instead of weakening it. Also they all died during the Fall too. After all, they were advocates of the magic of friendship, and the whole point to start the New Age was to show how a world without friendship would work, to awaken everypony, and bring forth the New Age. So next, let's move on to the movie. ...Yes, Sea Ponies are now canon.. As "Hippogriffs" They're just another race. Outside of "Equestria", which is confirmed to be a country, not the planet. Which, we already knew because of "Hearth's Warming Eve". But yay, new race that you can introduce as an OC if you will! They pretty much live in the sea and swim- They have the head, claws, and wings of an eagle and the hind legs and tail of a pony. ...No, they can't use magic. At least, not to our knowledge. And NOW, the spoilers for a season that hasn't been released yet, just having certain episodes and synopsis leaked! Twilight Sparkle created a friendship school:The teachers possibly being Starswirl and his friends. They helped spread friendship, and the map started sending ponies other than the mane 6, like the CMC, and even Sunburst at one point. Yep, the map knows how to pick 'em, and the Mane 6 aren't the only important ponies. Queen Chrysalis DOES indeed return, but not like I previously had in my backstory blog-It's not canon anymore. Instead, she created dopplegangers/opposites of the Mane 6, in an attempt to control the elements.. But, they end up betraying her, and the Tree of Harmony disposes of them.. I guess this is what would happen to the Mane 6 if they started acting the opposites of their elements WITHOUT being Discorded. It also somewhat confirms that the Mane 6, are, in some way, connected to the Elements, and the magic of friendship isn't the full story here... It could be more material for Sunlight to study on in the future. The school itself probably broke down when the Fall happened, but before the roleplay began. I mean, the principal and the teachers are DEAD now. Of course it'd stop running! So, like the castle, it would be a mere relic. Alternatively, Firestorm/Cutie Marker could have taken it over, and this is why fewer ponies believed in friendship at the time. ...We also know Tirek came back at one point, and trapped the Mane 6 in Tartarus. (S8 finale synopsis) So, trapping others there is possible, I guess...? But this is not the downfall of Twilight, considering that Season 9 is confirmed. But that'll be it. We'll just have to start making things up after that. But hey, isn't that just what we did when Manglefox made this roleplay? :) Category:Blog posts